Blue Roses
by xxx-wings-xxx
Summary: Princess Amy Rose is getting married, to someone she doesn't love. She loves Sonic the hedgehog and he loves her back. Can they be together and keep there love strong or will Amy's royal duties get in the way? One shot, Sonamy, rated K   to be safe.


Disclamier: I don not own Sonic the hedgehog. Also I got my inspiration from Yuna's wedding with seymore in final fantasy, but it's very different. I do own Miesha and Daniel Swords the catand of course the story.

Amy-19

Daniel-21

Sonic-20

Wave-19

Rouge 25

Cream-12

"Darhhling, you look beautiful! Radiant!" Said the posh voice of a bright red cat.

Amy looked at herself in the full length mirror. She gave a sad smile. She was in a white satin dress that hugged her curves. The torso that showed of a fair amount of cleavage had light blue ribbons criss-crossing from the middle of her bust to the waist, there were also blue ribbons doing the exactly same thing down her back. The skirt stuck out slightly and went to the floor. She had glittery blue heels with straps that went round her ankles and of course her silver charm bracelet. Her luscious pink locks that cascaded down to her hips was stuck up on the top of her head in a complicated style that require about 20 bobby pins and a whole can of hairspray, she also had a blue tinted sparklely vail with a silver tiara that had w blue sapphires. She hated the hairstyle and would much prefer to have her hair flowing free, but Miesha could be so over powering...

Miesha was Amy's soon to be sister in law. She was the sibbling of the man she was marrying, today. Prince Daniel sword, he was the soon to be king of the east side. Amy was the princess of the south. **(A/N:** **In this story, just pretend that mobuis is seperated into 4 parts) **Daniel had noticed Amy and her beauty at the annual ball, where rulers all over the world would come to socialize and talk with there fellow rulers. Daniel had rode to Amy's father castle a month after, asking for Amy's hand in marriage...

*FLASHBACK* (A couple months back.)

"Im not marrying him father!"

The red hedgehog sighed and pinched the skin inbetween his eyes.

"It's not up for disscusion Amy. You will marry him, for the sake of your country! The south is very poor at moment and the east has never been more wealthy. It makes perfect sense. We've had a perfect stroke of good luck." King Julien argued with the young princess.

"But I don't love him!"

"But he loves you."

"No he don't!"

"He loves you for your beauty."

"That's it isn't it! It's not enough to be just physically attracted to each other! " Amy shouted.

Amy knew her father had only married her mother because she was stunningly beautiful. She had pure white fur has white as snow and and blue eyes as deep as the Alantic ocean. She was admired by every women in the land. Any who didn't adore the fair beauty were jealous. She died when Amy was only 13 of a fatal, rare illness.

"Theres more to life than _love_ and _feelings_ silly girl, I know you still live in your fairytale world about finding a boy who will love and cherise you forever, but it's not the way it is. In times like this your going to have to get your head out the clouds and sacrifice for others." He said firmly.

Amy couldn't believe it. Her father was making her out to be selfish, just because she didn't want to marry an arrogant jerk people called a prince.

"I know it's hard darling." Her father said softning his harsh tone to a more gentler voice, seeing the look full of hatred towards him.

"But dad. I love Sonic!" Amy said.

"That peasant boy again Amy! Just forget him!"

"But dad!" She shouted with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"No buts! Infact I forbid you from seeing that Sonic boy after your married to Daniel.

Amy stomped off and called back;

"IM NOT DOING IT!"

"Come back. Where are you going!" He shouted after her.

"To see SONIC! My Sonic, my...b-b-boyfriend! The man I love." She shouted and run off.

"Daniel is much better than some dirty boy who grew up in the ghetto!" The king shouted

"WELL YOU BLOODY WELL MARRY HIM THEN!" She screamed back.

She then vanished out of sight.

The king sighed. Ever since her mother died she had turned from the perfect child, to a rebelious teenager. Her behavior was awful, her nanny Vanilla le rabbit (Shes french) had said to him in her heavy accent; "She is going through a stage, ze attitude well wear of eventually." The king prayed she was correct.

Amy ran outside the castle wearing her white halter neck dress with vertical blue lines on it that went to her mid thigh and blue satin ballet shoes. Her hair was tied up with a blue ribbon. She ran across the fields behind the castle and towards the river. It took her five minutes to get there and was very tired and puffed out. The river was infront of a dense forest. Someone had placed a plank of wood across the river so people could actually get across and into the forest.

"Hello Amy." A voice said.

Amy spun round and saw the cobalt hedgehog

"Sonic, thank godness your here!" She said hugging him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my father!"

"Is he dead?" Sonic said worried.

"If only!" She scoffed.

"Amy!" He said telling her off playfully

"Sonic! He's forcing me to marry prince Daniel." She said sadly.

"What!"

"I have to marry him because of the money he can give to are country. His country is very rich and at the moment,are country is very poor. He said he would donate weapons and rings to are country if my father gave him my hand in marriage!"

"I see." He said softly.

He sat on a tree stump silently. He pondered on what to say.

"Well?" Amy said anxiously.

"What!" He said.

"Say something! What shall I do!" Amy asked.

"I-I think you should go through with it...For..For you country." He said quitely.

"But Sonic I love **YOU!****" **She shouted.

"I love you too Ames." He muttered.

"So how can you just be so calm about this!"She questioned.

"Amy, theres not much I can do. Your father hates me has it is because of are relationship. If I try to wriggle you out of this then he'll throw me in jail!" Sonic sadly.

Amy felt a bit let down. She thought Sonic would explode in a fury of passion and love and demand they run away together. But like her father said, she was a bit niave.

"Your right! Im sorry."

Sonic grabbed Amy by the waist and sat her on his lap. She leaned her head into his chest. Sonic smiled and kissed her hair.

"You do realize that, once I'm married I won't be able to see you again. Im moving into Daniel's castle and father has forbided me from seeing you anyways." She said softly.

"I know." He said.

"I'll miss you." She said sighing.

"Ditto."

Amy giggled.

"I've got something for you." He said.

"Really!" She said excitedly.

"Close your eyes." He said.

She did just that. When she opened them she saw a silver heart with green emerald stones on it. It hung by a green ribbon.

"Thank you!" She said holding the green heart in her palm.

To her the necklace was more special then any other expensive jewelry she had. The emeralds were fake and the silver heart was made of metal, but she loved it just the same.

"Im glad you like it!"

They sat there for atleast half an hour, enjoying there last few moments together...

*END FLASHBACK*

"Sonic.." Amy said softly to herself. She grabbed Sonic's necklace that she was wearing round her neck.

"Earth to Amy!" Miesha said shaking her shoulders back and forth.

Amy blinked twice.

"Sorry I spaced out there for a moment." She said.

"Yes. I know." Miesha said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." She said again.

Miesha ignored her and walked over to the mirror and admired herself. Miesha, like her brother was very vain and self centred. Miesha was wearing the bridesmaid dress which was a light blue strapless dress made of silk, she was wearing blue heels, similar to Amy but with no straps and no glitter. It went to her knees and showed more breast then Amy. Her gold hair, which was in a bun, bright red fur and gold eyes clashed painfully with the dress. Miesha had taken it on herself to organize the wedding.

'_surely_ _she must of known it would look stupid with her colour. And trust her too choose the tightest shortest dress there is.' _Amy thought to herself.

"You look lovely Miesha." Amy said politely despite her inner thoughts.

Amy turned round to look at Amy and Flashed a smile.

"Don't I!" She said with glee.

Amy faked a smile and sweatdropped.

'_Atleast shes happy." _Amy thought.

Miesha grabbed a blue chocker with a diamond heart in the middle. She walked towards Amy and was about to tie it round her neck but stopped when she saw what she was currently wearing around her neck.

"What is _that."_ She said poking the heart in disgust.

Over time, the metal had rusted and some of the stones had fallen out, the ribbon also turned dull and got frayed at the edges, Amy didn't blame her for being skeptical.

"It's a necklace." she replied nervously.

"It's _horrible_." She said.

She grabbed hold of the necklace and looked down at her blue shoes.

"I like it..."

"It will have to come off!"

"But-"

"No buts."

She hated that phrase. Her father had said that to her time and time again. She didn't have a choice then and the same was happening now. She had no choice but to take her cherised necklace off.

Miesha grabbed her necklace and threw it onto the vanity. She then put the chocker on Amy's neck.

"There! It looks much better then that tacky old thing. It clashed with your dress anyway." She said with a smirk on her face.

I stared at the necklace discared on the table and frowned.

"You can have back tomorow for godness sake!" She sighed and shook her head.

She looked down at her feet, Miesha made Amy feel so pathetic sometimes.

"It's a good job your so pretty. I can't think of any other reason my brother would marry you. You can be so _strange_ sometimes!" Miesha said in a snooty voice.

This time, Miesha took it a step to far. She was fed up of everyone telling her that Daniel only loved her for her outer apperance.

"Atleast I can get a husband Miesha!" Amy snapped.

Miesha's smug grin dropped from her face. It was a known fact the Miesha Sword had been searching for a husband for years. Which was the reason why Amy's wedding was so important to her, because she hoped and dreamed of her own one day.

They both stared at each other. The tension growing each second.

Miesha sighed.

"Well, I am so sorry that I can't find a nice man to marry like you. Looks like you are better than me." She said bitterly.

"You started this!" Amy said wide eyed.

Luckily the burst open before anymore hurtful words could be said.

A white bat, purple swallow and cream coloured rabbit, all ran in and surrounded Amy. They all hugged her and smiled. They were all wearing the bridesmade dresses that Miesha was wearing, except Cream. Cream was the flower girl. She wore a light blue dress with puffed out sleeves and a white satin sash, she also had blue Mary Janes.

"Amy! Look at you! You look so beautiful!" Wave said cheerfully hugging her best friend.

Wave was a beautiful purple swallow and was the daughter of the women who was in charge of all the servants at her father castle. Her and Amy had been best friends since there were very young.

"She's right Amy! And look at my dress miss Amy!" The sweet little bunny replied twirling round and pointing her right foot.

Amy giggled,

"You look absolutely beautiful Cream!"

Cream was the cute little servent girl who was orphaned at the age of free. Waves mother took her in as her own and had her work at the castle.

"Your dress looks amazing! It fit ok right? It doesn't need tightening, I sometimes forget what a slender little thing you are." The snow white bat said.

"It fits fine! You don't need to work today Rouge!" Amy said hugging her other friend.

Rouge was Amy's dress designer and seamstress. Rouge was very good at her job. She had made Amy dresses since she was 6 years old. Rouge worked hard to please Amy and keep up with all the latest trends

"I do exsist." Meisha said waving her hands.

"Oh...hi Meisha!" Cream said cheerfully.

Meisha ignored her and glanced at the clock.

"10 minutes Amy, intil the service starts." She said.

"Ok." Amy said letting out a shakey sigh.

"Don't forget your flowers miss Amy." Cream said handing Amy a bunch of blue roses identical to the ones they were all holding.

Blue roses were another thing Amy hated about the preperations. Blue rose symbolizes the unattainable or impossible. To Amy it was impossible to get out of this fake marriage and real love for her.. was simply unattainable.

The organ player started playing the bridal march.

Amy accomponied by her father, walked down the aile in her beautiful white dress, Rouge and wave followed and Cream went behind. Amy reconinzed many people. Princess Sally acorn of the west, julie sue, Ash and Mina mangoose, her cousin rob-o, Daniels parents, Mayor Silver and his wife Blaze, and many more. Many more hoping to see her get _happily_ married.

When she got to the end of the aile, which seemed like forever, she handed her roses to Rouge.

She saw Daniel standing at the end. He was wearing grey slacks, a blue waistcoat, and a white dress shirt, with black loathers. He was a dark crimson cat, a shade darker than his sister who fur was rose red, Daniel was the colour of what Amy thought, was dried up blood. He had bright golden eyes, again like his sister and were just as cold. Daniel smiled at her, she forced a smile back.

"You look beautiful." He murmered.

"Thank you." Amy whispered.

They both turned too the preacher.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Princess Amy Rose and Prince Daniel swords, if anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be lawfuly man nd wife, please..speak now.."

The preacher waited a few seconds. Amy's heart beated faster. She had a reason..

Suddenly the door burst open. Sonic rode in bareback on a chestnut horse.

Everyone gasped, Daniel growled and the preacher nearly fainted at the fact that horses were in his church.

Amy folded her hands together hopefully.

"Sonic..." She said, her voice echoing throughtout the church.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged. Sonic the hedgehog." Daniel said smirking.

Sonic ignored him and slid off his horse. He walked towards Amy slowly. Both of them looking into each other green eyes.

"Amy, I know I said...that I was ok with you getting married to him." He said nodding his head in the direction of Daniel, while everyone watched gob smacked.

Daniel glared at him. Sonic took Amy's hand in his hand making her blush.

"But, he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't love you, and I know for a fact you don't love him. I love you Amy. Much more than I realized infact. So don't marry him Amy. I know it's for your country, but it's not fair on you." He said softly.

Amy just stared at him. She tried to talk, but she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Or this poor sucker who fooled himself into thinking a pretty, nice girl like you would love him." He added cockily.

Daniel gasped.

"Guards! Sieze him!" Daniel shouted.

Sonic gripped Amy's small hand.

"CHOAS CONTROL!" He hollowed.

They both vanished from sight, confusing all the guards.

Sonic and Amy appeared behind a waterfall. There was a river and lots of rocks.

"That was close." Amy said brushing her wedding dress off.

"I'll say." Sonic said.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and Amy wrapped his arms around his back and rested her head in his chest. They both stayed like that for a good 5 minutes.

"They'll be looking for us, they'll kill you, once they find us." Amy said quitely.

"I know." He sighed.

"So why do it Sonic!" She said.

"Because I love you!"

"I love you too! But you said you was okay with it. Infact if you hadn't told me about 'doing it for my country' I wouldn't have done it!" She said sighing and sitting down on rock.

"I know. But the more I thought about the more I knew that I didn't want you to go." He said.

Amy smiled sadly and stood up. She then gave him a quick, but passionate peck on the lips.

They both smiled and went in for another kiss.

It was longer this time.

They both broke away and smiled. Amy sat down and leaned against a rock, she patted the space next to her.

"Nice hair." Sonic chuckled.

"I hate it. It really heavy." She said scratching her scalp.

Sonic picked a bobby pin out her hair so a strand of hair feel loose and then another and another intil her hair feel to the ground.

"Thank you. That feels much better." She said gratefully.

"Your welcome, you look better that way." He said ruffling her quills.

"Hey!"

Amy reached up and messed up his quills.

Sonic tackled Amy to the ground and started tickling her.

"AHHH STOP!" She cried out.

"I think I heard voices this way!" A voice in the distance shouted.

They both gasped and got up.

"It's them!" Amy whispered.

"I know!" Sonic whispered.

They both hugged each other in fear.

"Listen Sonic, i'll go and you run away. I'll tell them that we just needed to talk and get things out of the way. I'll marry him, that way you won't be killed!" Amy said quickly.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Sshhhh." Amy hushed him.

"Please Sonic, for me! Do it for me please?" Amy hissed.

Sonic looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Ok." He sighed.

"Thank you." She said hugging him.

They both kissed for the last time and then Sonic ran off. Amy started to cry knowing that was the last time she'd see him.

She wiped her eyes, splashed some water from the waterfall in her face and jumped down onto the grass.

"AMY!"

She shot round and saw Daniel on a white horse running towards her. He brought the horse to a steady stop right in front of her.

"Where is he?" Daniel said.

Amy sighed mentally.

"Who?"

"Sonic! That brute!" He said with disgust.

"I..I told him that I would never love him and..he ran off. H-he said that he would commit suicide and no one would ever see him again." Amy stuttered.

"Really?" Daniel said looking down at her from his horse.

"Y-yes."

"Good, that will save me the trouble of killing him." He said smugly.

Amy looked down at her feet.

"Were still not married." Daniel said getting off his horse and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I assumed that."

"You do still want to don't you? You not really doing this just for the sake of your country, you do love me?" He said looking into her sad green eyes with his gold amber ones.

"I-I do."

"Good." He said smirking and bringing her into a embrace.

Amy hugged back and saw Sonic from over Daniels shoulder, standing on a branch in a tree. He smiled at her, she smiled back sadly tears falling freely from her face. They both stared into each others eyes, and then Sonic run off, never to be seen again...

Since then Amy and Daniel got married. Amy, still was not happy with that idea but she learned to endure for the sake of her country. She still loved Sonic with all her heart, however she learned to accept Daniels arrogant nature and soon became content with her married life, but never happy.

Sonic went on to marry a young fox women named Fiona, they married and had three hedgefox children. Two boys and one girl. They named the boys Charlie and Ray. Sonic named there little girl Amy. Sonic loved Fiona, but she could never fill the hole that Amy Rose left. They was always a place for Amy in his heart, unknown to Fiona but he kept it hidden and hoped one day they would meet again.

The south, once a poor and suffering country was given rings to bring the country back to life and was given weapons to defend itself. Slowly the budding economy turned from a dull, boring country into a rich bright land, poverty and crime went down and popularity went up, and it was all thanks to Amy Rose.

Musical insperation:

Speak now by Taylor Swift (I normal don't like her but that songs really pretty)

Still Alive (Mirrors edge OST)

So much for my happy ending by Avril Lavigne (Again, normally don't listen to rock music but love this song and it relates to this story!)

Aaaannnnnddd done. Did you like it! It's a bit sad, but not all fairytales can have happy endings can they?

**See that button down there? Click it! And type what you feel! -**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
